


When I think About You (I touch myself)

by JonSnowWhite



Series: A Little Less "Sixteen Candles", A Little More "Touch Me" [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Part 3, Rey is horny, Rey's sexual awakening is beautiful, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Content, Some Humor, i dont know what im doing with my life, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:36:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonSnowWhite/pseuds/JonSnowWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is pretty sure she just projected her pleasure so hard that every force sensitive person in the base felt it. She’s lucky Leia is still off planet, and Luke it’s not going to bring it up, ever.<br/>But Ben… oh, she made sure he felt it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I think About You (I touch myself)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, hi there, ho there!  
> So part 3 is here, I'm don't even know what I'm doing with my life anymore. I'm very embarrassed at this moment, but... well, it is what it is. I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for the mistakes!!!!

 

_I want you_

_I don’t want anybody else_

_And when I think about you_

_I touch myself_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ah, ah, ah, ah, oh, ah_

_(The Divinyls – I Touch Myself)_

 

* * *

 

 

So, what happened that night in The Falcon was unfortunate to say the least. Very embarrassing and humiliating in several different ways.

But… it was also very enlightening.

As soon as she realized what had transpired, Rey froze. She didn’t have time or the will to cover herself because the shame had taken over her body and made sure her limbs were still as stones.

Ben, on the other hand, seemed pretty much dazed.

Apparently, the situation he found himself in had not been one he could ever imagine going through in his life – if his face was anything to go by.

So he couldn’t move either.

Basically those seconds, of pure mortification, gave Ben a good and open view of her… well, her _everything._

His jaw, which was hanging open stupidly, snapped shut a moment later. He turned around so fast, his long legs tangling and he fell with his butt on the floor.

Later Rey would appreciate him making a fool of himself in front of her for a change. But right then she was busy scrambling for her clothes and covering herself while he muttered excuses, with his hands pressed against his face and his back to her.

He got up so fast, that he lost his footing for a second, not enough to land him on his ass again, but enough to cause some loss of balance. Recuperating fast enough, Ben practically ran out of the ship shouting _I’m sorry_ and _I didn’t mean it._

Rey dressed real quick in her dirty clothes and left for her quarters in hopes to lock herself in and never leave.

That had been three days ago.

 

Now, as she arrives at the training room, to find it devoid of one Ben Solo, for the third time in a row, Rey sighs.

She hates that she made things weird, or he did, she’s not sure who’s to blame here. Their growing friendship – or whatever you want to call that, not even Rey knows – was something she came to appreciate. And even though her blossoming feelings bothered her, they came with a side of hope she didn’t order, but couldn’t actually send back to the chef. She felt tired and just… sad.

What if he was so mortified he decided he never wanted to see her again?

No, that is too much. Ben is a grown man, for Christ’s sakes, he knows what’s at stake here and he knows they need to work together towards a common goal. He wouldn’t let something as insignificant as nudity get in the way of that.

_But… what if he was avoiding her because he didn't like what he saw and was afraid to offend her?_

He’s been really considerate of her since the beginning – kidnapping and mind reading aside – so it wouldn’t surprise her if he avoided her in order to spare her feelings. He would have to be so disgusted it would show on his face, no matter how hard he tried to hide.

Oh force!

Now, Rey knows she isn’t the prettiest girl in the galaxy. Not even the prettiest one on the base. Half of her admirers wouldn’t give her the time of day if she wasn’t the new hope of the Jedi, or whatever.

She knows her body isn’t feminine like Jessika’s. She knows she has rough hands and broad shoulders for a girl, that she doesn’t have enough curves, that her ribs are very visible beneath her skin still, but Rey never considered she could look so… bad, that would send him running.

_If he was indeed avoiding her because he thought his disgust would hurt her feelings, he might as well stop – her feelings are already hurt.  
_

Honestly, what did she think it would happen? That he would be so fascinated he would take her right there on the floor of The Falcon, like in Jessika’s book? _Oh Rey, I want you so badly. Need to have you right now._ Is that what she thought?

That’s not realistic at all. But then again, this whole attraction thing she has on him is very unrealistic as well. Why would he want a nobody-desert-rat, when he has a bunch of pretty pilot ladies – and gentleman – lining up to satisfy his every need? The dude might’ve been the dread of the galaxy once, but he is still a powerful and attractive man.

Force, he is a _prince!_

What the hell was she thinking?

She feels so stupid.

Rey fights the tears and decides to go for a walk. The whole time she tells herself this is a good thing. She came here to train as a Jedi, and even though Luke said that old rules don’t exactly matter that much anymore, the Jedi don’t have attachments. That was something she thought she would never be bothered by, romance wasn’t something that matter much to her, but Ben had to happen and make her _wish_ for things.

She should know better by now, that wishing for things never brings her anything good. She should be the expert on that right now. But maybe that’s just her karma in life – the girl that hopes for impossible and unachievable things.

Rey doesn’t know how long she’s been walking, really doesn’t care either. Her chest feels so tight, she has to stop for a moment and sit on a rock. Safely away from prying eyes, she allows herself to do something she hasn’t done in years – she cries.

Her sorrow burns in her chest, but mostly, she is just very disappointed in herself for having these feelings. She feels weak, she feels powerless, and she feels pathetic. Rey just wants to be that girl who took charge of her own life, like she was back in Jakku. She just wants to be the girl who is not afraid to go inside a dead AT-AT and scavenge for goods. She wants to be the girl who fought back against Kylo Ren’s mind probing and _won_. She doesn’t want to be the girl who cries over a boy – she’s never wanted to be that girl.

Maybe she is having self-esteem issues. Ugh, fuck!

Is her life so easy now that her biggest problem is this? It will do her well to remember the hardships she’s been through in life, so that she can remember what real problems are.

She’s wiping her tears away when she hears a noise – a loud noise.

Someone’s coming her way, and fast.

Dumb, dumb Rey!

She didn’t bring her lightsaber or her staff.

Before she can get up to fight, whoever The First Order sent to kill her, Ben Solo appears in her line of sight, disheveled, sweaty and bug-eyed. Once he spots her, he rushes to her and drops to his knees in front of her.

Never in her life, would she imagine this. Having Ben Solo willingly on his knees before her? Yeah, it never crossed her mind.

To make things even weirder – he, gently, holds her face in between his massive hands.

“I sensed your distress. What happened? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Who did? Tell me! I’ll kill them!”

Her mouth opens, then closes, then opens again. What is happening? Is this twilight zone?

He wipes away her tears with his thumb, while screaming bloody murder to whoever made her cry, which is very ironic, since it was him. He checks for bruises too, so gentle, so concerned.

“Do you think I’m disgusting?” it comes out without her permission, and his eyes grow even wider.

Ben looks so genuinely confused, like she’s asking him the world’s strangest question.

“Why would I…? Why would I think that?” he asks softly, still holding her face in his hands.

He looks so earnest, for a moment Rey thinks she’s been crazy. She sniffs, too tired to keep up that tough girl front. Feelings are exhausting.

“You ran away and… ignored me for days,” her voice is such a meek thing, doesn’t even sound like her at all.

“Oh Rey…” he sighs, and shakes his head. When he looks up again, he brings her face just a little closer, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. “It was not that at all, I promise.”

The way he is speaking to her, touching her, looking at her… it all makes her feel warm, and not just in a sexual way. It makes that annoying hope in her chest glow again. Bright and sweet, full of such possibility, she can barely contain herself.

“I just… I thought… that’s why you ran.”

“No, no, I would never,” his face becomes very serious, like he is struggling to get something out. “You’re… I would never… I could never be disgusted by you, Rey. You’re the most… you’re the most fascinating creature I’ve ever seen.”

A soft gasp escapes her parted lips. Her hands, previously sitting on her thighs, wrap themselves around his wrists before she can stop them, like she is trying to keep him from pulling away. She wants him close, closer. The physical contact sparks something hot and intense between them. Her breathing quickens, her body tingles all over. His hands on her skin, feel so good, she wants him to move them lower.

He holds her gaze with his brown eyes, something passing between them.

It might just be her hopeful imagination, but she is so sure he starts to lean in, closer and closer to her lips. He never gets there though, pulling back, and frowning.

“I was ashamed. I walked away because it was the right thing to do,” he explains. “I’m sorry I caught you in such a… delicate position. I came back from the mission with Poe, and sensed you in The Falcon. The mission was a bust, and I had such a bad day, I just thought… seeing you always make me feel a little better.”

Rey’s heart beats wildly. Her hands slide up and down his forearms. Rey is sure she is projecting her feelings of affection towards him. If it bothers him, it doesn’t show. On the contrary, it seems to fuel him, so he keeps talking.

“I’m sorry I looked,” he shakes his head. “That’s not how I wanted to see you naked for the first time…”

Oh…           

Ben’s eyes widen comically. The words escape him, apparently, against his will, but oh, it’s like music to her ears. He blushes – his cheeks and neck – and she does too, but for an entirely different reason. His words have a very nice effect on her. Her body thrums with arousal and excitement. He _wants_ to see her naked, and the knowledge makes her slick between her thighs.

He stands up quickly, her hands now holding on to air.

“I… I’m sorry for that. I’m not… I didn’t mean… oh shit… yeah, sorry I’ll… just go now.”

He leaves so quickly, she can’t even say anything.

She wants to go after him, push him against a tree and finally, finally, kiss him. She wants to be that girl who takes charge, the girl who gets shit done.

There is an attraction there, and now she knows it’s not one sided. But apparently, he won’t do anything about it.

Maybe because he is not brave enough, or maybe he doesn’t think she will reciprocate, whatever the reason, she knows he won’t do anything about it.

This just won’t do.

These feelings, they are not what she wanted for herself, they scare her, but they’re there. They’re there, and it doesn’t look like they will be going anywhere anytime soon. She can’t just sit around and do nothing.

She wants Ben. She’s brave enough to admit that now.

She wants him, so she’s going to get him.

 

But first, she is going to her quarters.

She passes by Finn in a rush, waving him off, and quickening her pace. She ignores many people on her way, and makes a mental note to apologize later, now she just needs to be alone. Her body is in overdrive. She is so wet it’s becoming uncomfortable.

Rey keeps repeating his words in her head, and it only makes her feel hotter each time.

_That’s not how I wanted to see you naked for the first time…_

_I wanted to see you naked…_

_For the first time…_

_You naked…_

Ugh!

Not only does he want to see her naked, but he also wants it to be more than once. Stars! She can hardly wait for it. What is going on with her? Where were these hormones when she was a teenager? Did they have to come out near her twenties? Really?

Once she is safely inside her quarters, Rey locks her door. She won’t have Jessika walking in on her at the nick of time again. No way.

She strips off her clothes quickly, and throws herself into bed.

It’s the middle of the day, and she has other things to do, but force, if she doesn’t unwind right now she will explode. At this hour, everybody else is out, doing something or another, so Rey is not worried about making noises. But she reaches with the force just to make sure.

She’s not exactly sure how to begin at first. This is her first time doing this, but her body apparently knows what it needs.

She starts by closing her eyes, reviving the events of a few minutes ago. She focuses on the sound of his voice and the warmth of his hands first.

Imagining it’s him, his hands, Rey cups her breasts, softly at first, like he did her face. She gasps at the feeling. She never thought breasts could be sensitive to touch. Honestly, she though they were kind of useless to be honest. What is one supposed to do with them, except for breast feeding?

Her nipples harden, and Rey tries to remember the things she’s read about in Jessika’s book. Tentatively, she runs her thumb over the hardened bud, moaning softly for the first time. Feels good, but Rey is willing to bet it would feel much better when he does it.

Yeah, that’s right.

Not if.         

WHEN.

Because it’s going to happen.

Heck yeah!

Rey keeps one hand on her breast, squeezing and massaging it lightly, and the other slides down her stomach and in between her thighs slowly. She pauses, hesitant for a second. Taking a deep breath, Rey tries to remember where to start.

She saw something about self-stimulation on one of the holos, but it’s not as easy as it seems. She dips her finger a little too quickly inside herself and it hurts. It’s not pleasant at all. She moves it a bit, in and out, but it does nothing for her.

Frustrated, she removes it and starts over again. Touching her breasts longer this time, trying not to think so much about the technicalities, and more about him and the way his skin felt against hers.

She allows her imagination flow freely.

_He is on his knees before her._

_Even like this, he’s still taller than her._

_Ben has his hands on her face again, but this time he doesn’t pull away from her, he leans closer._

_“I want you,” he whispers, looking at her so intently, it makes her feel weak. “Can I have you?”_

_“Yes, Ben, you can.”_

_Rey brings him closer, and kisses him with passion. It feels so good, so damn good. His lips are soft and plump, his tongue is warm and slick, and he kisses her thoroughly. She feels wanted, desired, and giddy._

_His lips move to her neck, and his hands to her chest. He squeezes them roughly, but not strong enough to hurt._

She uses her own hands to squeeze them, putting enough pressure to feel good, but not enough to cause pain.

_He circles her nipple through her shirt._

And she does it too.

_Rey moans in his mouth, asking him to take off her clothes. She wants to feel his skin against hers. They strip in a hurry, helping each other out off their garments and touching in the process._

_Once they’re naked, he presses his thumb against her parted lips, which she opens for him. Rey sucks on his finger and Ben growls in response. She lets him out with a loud pop and moans filthy._

She wets her own thumb with her tongue and presses them against her hard nipple.

_Ben kisses her again, hard. He presses his wet thumb against her nipple, circling it gently. He rolls and pinches, while the other hand squeezes her left breast, making her moan loudly against his lips._

Rey works on her breasts until she is delirious.

_She grabs one of his hands, the one squeezing her breast, and brings it to her lips. Rey kisses his wrist sweetly, then lowers his hand and places it between her thighs, but not quite touching her yet._

_“Touch me,” she pleas._

_And he does._

Rey lowers her hand until it touches the soft curls of her sex. She makes a mental notice to trim them later. Next time Ben sees her naked, she wants to be, at the very least, presentable.

Slowly, very slowly, she runs her fingers against her outer lips.

_He cups her sex gently, not putting any pressure one it, just touching lightly. Such a tease._

One of her fingers slide into the wet heat in between and she immediately gasps at the feeling. It’s not quite enough to make her moan, but it’s good.

_Rey whines, demanding more contact, and that seems to please Ben, because next thing she knows, he is sliding one of his fingers in between her lips and exploring her sex._

_“You’re so wet,” he whispers reverently._

_“For you, Ben,” she moans for him. “All for you.”_

_“Fuck, Rey!”_

_He kisses her and kisses her. She melts against him. When he pulls back, he is looking at her like she is the sun, and he wants to burn away with her._

_“Keep your eyes on me,” he instructs._

_Ben presses the tip of his finger against that lumpy little thing in between her legs – her clit. He puts pressure on it, and she screams._

Rey presses the tip of her finger against her clit, and circles it slowly at first. It makes her cry out, the feeling, so good. She puts a little more pressure and moves a little faster.

Oh…

Oh…

Ah…

_He adds another finger to the mix, causing even more friction, even more pressure. Her brain starts to fly away. The sounds they make against her should be disgusting, a wet thing, so weird, but it only makes her more aroused._

She feels herself getting close to something. Her back bows off the bed, and more liquid comes out of her. This is so damn good, how come she never tried this before?

_“Open your eyes, Rey,” he says, forcefully. “Keep your eyes on me, love.”_

_She never even realized her eyes were closed. Rey opens her eyes and nods, when he asks her if she will keep them on him, and a beat later, he inserts his index finger inside her wet heat._

Rey moves her finger lower and slides into herself. She does it slower this time, and the moisture gathered in her center helps. The feeling is so different this time, still tight, but much better. Rey allows herself to get used to the stretch. She’ll need a lot more practice if she is going to take something as big as Ben’s cock inside of her.

Right now it doesn’t even feel possible, with how tight she feels, but Rey isn’t afraid of a little pain. Not if it means she gets what she needs at the end. And she absolutely needs him.

_“Are you alright?” He questions._

_“Yes! Ben, move, please!”_

_And he does._

_He pulls his finger out slowly and gently, before putting it back in again, at the same pace._

_“You’re very tight,” he observes, wonder written all over his face. “We’re going to have to practice a lot before we can get my cock in there. You know that right? Otherwise is going to hurt.”_

_“I don’t care for a little… a little pain, oh,” her breathing is coming so fast, it’s getting hard to talk._

_“I don’t want to hurt you,” he says. “I only want to make you feel good.”_

_“You do… oh, yes…”_

_Ben quickens his pace a little, and she moans louder this time._

_“Yes! Like that!”_

She works her finger a little faster, slowing down only to wet her other finger with her juices. The second finger makes her wince. It’s even more uncomfortable now, but nothing she can’t handle. Rey gives her body a moment, again, to get used to the invasion.

_Another finger enters her slowly. Such a thick finger, it makes her cry out. It hurts, sure, but it also feels amazing._

_“You good?” he asks, after a moment, to make sure he can move again._

_“Yes…” it’s her breathy response._

_He moves his fingers in and out of her, at his leisure, and it’s making her crazy._

_“Faster!” she demands, to which he only chuckles._

_Damn it! She wants to come!_

_She wants it now!_

__“Not yet, love. Have some patience.”_ _

_Ben kisses her forehead, the tip of her nose, her sternum, and finally pays some attention to her heaving breasts. He takes a nipple on his mouth and moves his wrist a little faster._

Rey’s wrist starts to get sore, so she angles them a bit, and accidentally presses it against her clit. The added stimulation makes her scream. She grinds her hips against her wrist while working on herself a little faster.

_His pace quickens much to her delight. He finds a spot inside of her that has her mumbling nonsenses and moaning out loud. Ben dedicates his attention to that little spot, caressing it and driving her insane._

Oh, stars! She’s getting there. She’s heading so fast, Rey feels like she is going to crash, but in a good way. She keeps imagining him, working his hand in between her legs relentlessly and moaning with her, as if her pleasure is his pleasure.

_It’s so close, what she is reaching for, it’s right there. And that’s what she tells him._

_“Right there. Oh please. Just like that!”_

_“I’m so… so close, oh Ben!”_

She’s close, too close. Her body is going to burst. It will be like fireworks, and when people come looking for her tomorrow all they’re going to find are ashes, she’s sure.

_“Come for me,” he whispers._

Oh, fuck. She does.

With a final shout, her back bows completely off the bed, her toes curl into the mattress and she comes. She comes hard. The feeling is so intense, Rey is sure she is screaming at the top of her lungs.

She might be calling his name, she’s not sure. Probably. Most likely.

She is pretty sure she just projected her pleasure so hard that every force sensitive person in the base felt it. She’s lucky Leia is still off planet, and Luke it’s not going to bring it up, ever.

But Ben… oh, she made sure he felt it.

She wants him to know why she’s flying outside her body, so Rey slips an _Oh, Ben!_ towards his end of the bond. It’s the first time she uses it consciously.

There’s not a response from him, tough. He is very good at keeping his shields up, but she is sure he felt it.

Her body collapses into the bed, exhausted. If self-stimulating thing is so tiring, imagine the real deal, with two people and such? Well, however draining it is, she’d like to find out.

Rolling on her side, she covers herself and gives into the exhaustion by blacking out.

Whatever happens next time she sees him, it will happen. Rey just needs to be sure she’ll be the one in control of the situation.

_Look out, Ben Solo. I’m coming for you._

_Quite literally._

 

Next time she sees him, Ben blushes so hard, she’s afraid he’s suffocating. He averts his eyes, frowning deeply, and disappears behind a door. Rey laughs, no longer concerned about modesty, she’s done being the fool in this relationship.

Well, not quite a relationship – yet – but still.

Finn gives her a weird look, and Rey just shrugs and tells him she has to go meditate. She dumps the empty contents of her tray on the trash and basically skips out of the cantina.

Ben and Luke are already outside, by the gardens. One of the men smiles when he sees her, and the other just stares. Rey smiles at the both of them.

“You’re in a good mood,” Luke observes.

“Oh, yes, yes… I have a very nice afternoon yesterday,” she says it with a radiant smile, and Ben coughs.

“Great for you,” Luke chuckles. “Well, let’s start, shall we?”

Rey sits, cross legged, on the floor, and waits for Ben to join her. He sits a little further away from her than he usually does, but doesn’t bother her at all. Luke positions himself in front of them.

She closes her eyes, feeling serene, her body is relaxed and her mind is at ease. Rey feels secure enough in her abilities to try something new.

Opening her side of the bond.

Immediately, she feels some type of pressure on the back of her mind – his presence. She feels a wonky little disturbance in the force. Is pretty brief, ends as soon as it begins, but Rey knows it is surprise – his surprise.

She sends her peace and calm his way, and in exchange, she feels his hesitance.

Feeling a little cheeky, Rey opens her eyes and gives him a once over, making sure he feels it through their bond.

Rey watches as Ben shifts where he sits. It makes her snicker, silently.

A minute or so later, she sends him a mental picture of her hand, sliding down her stomach, towards the most intimate part of her body – slowly, spreading goosebumps over her skin.

Ben clears his throat, disturbing the force again. She knows he is trying hard to stay calm and stay still.

Rey sees this as a little revenge for that time when he was shirtless and messing with her brain. She’s been feeling like such a fool lately, it’s good to be the one in control now. It’s good to watch him squirm.

Ha, ha, sucker!

Feeling a little bold, she decides to speak to him, just a little, through their bond.

Ben…

She uses her softest voice, but there’s no response. It’s not like she was expecting to, anyways.

_Did you feel me, Ben? Yesterday? Did you feel it?_

He says nothing, but she senses a disturbance on his side of the bond, stronger now.

_I’ve never done anything like that before. It was my first time, touching myself, feeling this way._

Rey swear she feels him gulp, his end of the bond opening a little more, perhaps due to lack of control. She sure hopes so.

_It was my first orgasm, Ben. I never felt that way before. It was the first time, and it was all because of you._

Ben chokes on his spit, and coughs loudly. She bites her lip, trying not to laugh.

“Are you alright, Ben?” she keeps her eyes closed, and hears Luke asking.

“Fine… fine, uncle,” his voice is husky, and it does things to her.

_I like your voice. I dream about you, whispering filthy things in my ear, telling me what you’d like to do to me._

A flash of uncomfortable arousal comes from his end of the bond. His mental walls are shaken, and barely hanging on. She wants to break through them, she wants to open both ends of the bond and feel what it’s like to be connected to him this way.

_I want you… so bad._

She can hear him next to her. His breathing is shaken and heavy.

_I don’t want to deny it anymore. I want you, your body, your mind and your heart. I want to get to know you, all of you. And I want you to know me – my body, my heart. Would you like that Ben? Would you like to have my heart? And my body?_

There’s a buzz in her head, and Rey knows she’s close, close to breaking his walls, closer than she’s ever been to his mind since Starkiller. It excites her.

As her final effort, Rey sends Ben a mental image, of them in the woods like they were yesterday. They’re both naked, as they were in her imagination. She’s lying on the floor, over his cloak, and has her legs open wide for him. And Ben… Ben has his head in between her thighs, face buried in her cunt making her moan his name.

It does the trick pretty well.

Rey feels his end of the bond opening fully. It swallows her like a tidal wave. It embraces her from head to toe. She feels it in her bones, this connection – this amazing gift. She feels him, angry and aroused. She feels his confusion and his hesitation. She feels his want and his passion. She feels his fear.

Ben stands up abruptly, startling both Rey and Luke.

His eyes are on her, intense and angry. Rey feels like she is staring at Kylo Ren once more.

“What is wrong Ben?”

Rey knows Luke felt the disturbances Ben’s mixed feelings caused, but she knows he can’t know why. He doesn’t have access to their bond and what goes on there. That belongs to her and Ben. At least she hopes so… how embarrassing would it be for Luke to find out what a wanton pervert she is.

“Nothing, uncle… I’m just a little distracted today. I’m going to blow off some steam, I’m too agitated for meditation,” he says through gritted teeth.

“Okay, but make sure you meditate some before sleep. It always does you well.”

Rey feels a little bad for the concerned tone in Luke’s voice. With everything Ben struggles with, she knows it worries Luke that the light in him will lose again, and the darkness will take over. She wants to tell him that there is no way Ben will revert back to the dark, that she’s been in his head just now, and felt the light, the light that shines brighter every day. She wants to bask in his light, let him take comfort in her darkness.

More and more, Rey is learning that not everything is black and white. There are always two sides of a coin. No one is all bad, or all good. Okay, maybe Snoke… he is all bad. And Hux. Not Ben. Ben is not all bad, and his good is coming out more, she can feel it.

Ben gives her one more frustrated look, before turning around and stomping away irritated. She can’t help but laugh, feeling cheeky and proud of herself. Feels good to be in control again, especially after feeling like such a fool the past few weeks. Rey revels on the blush that burned Ben’s cheeks just a second ago.

Luke stares at her, waiting for answers. Rey just shrugs, and goes back to meditation. She can tell he doesn’t buy it, but he doesn’t press either. He probably knows he won’t like the answer anyways.

She already made her feelings known. There is no turning back from that anymore. And by the way he reacted, Ben must be as affected as she is by this thing they have between them. She would like to say _your move, Solo,_ but Rey knows he won’t do a damn thing about it. It’s all on her. She has to do all the work, while e stomps away like a coward.

Men.

 

Later that night, while she fingers herself to climax, Rey makes sure to let him know what she’s doing and why. There’s a loud buzz on his end, and she knows he is trying to keep control over his emotions, not exactly something he's good at, but has been working hard to change lately.

That’s exactly what she wants him to lose, to throw it away and act on impulse. She knows he wants to, can feel his arousal through their newly open bond. Why is he fighting?

Rey always thought that he’d be the pushy one, but apparently he is a coward. No matter, she thinks, she is woman enough for this, and she is brave enough for the both of them. She is the girl who fights tooth and nail for what she wants.

Right now she wants him.

So she is going to get him.

_Look out, Ben Solo. I’m coming for you._

_Again._

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, Rey is the tease now Ben! 
> 
> So, what did you guys thought about it? Should I write some more? I honestly don't know.


End file.
